Karma for Dinah Drake
by Stand with Ward and Queen
Summary: Post 6x14. When Sara hears about the recent actions of Dinah Drake and the other recruits, she heads to Star City to have a conversation of sorts with Dinah. Not Dinah Drake friendly.


**Was having a conversation with Phillipe363 and this is just sort of how it turns out. Thanks buddy.**

Star City

Night

Sara Lance stood on a rooftop, thinking over the whole reason she had come here. It had started less than a day ago, she had been about to turn in for the night when Gideon had told her that she was receiving a call from her father. Her happiness at hearing from him had turned into worry at the distraught look on his face and then cold fury when he told her of the recent going ons in Star City. Specifically, Black Siren, the split in Team Arrow, and the recent actions of one Dinah Drake. After that, she had placed a call to her ex and Oliver had told her in detail what had happened. After assuring Oliver that no, he was not at fault for what happened between his team and the recruits, Sara had told him she was coming for a visit. After placing Amaya in charge of the team, Sara had been dropped off and was now lying in wait. Finally, she spotted her target.

Dinah Drake, who was not fit to share her sister's first name, let alone carry her mantle, Sara thought darkly, was on the rooftop, most likely on some mission. Well, it would have to wait, Sara thought as she silently stalked towards her prey. Dinah didn't even here her. God, this was who Ollie had replaced her sister with? Sara took out her baton and struck.

Dinah didn't even see her coming until the baton bashed her head in. She stumbled back; half blinded her from the pain until instincts took over. She whirled around, pulling out her own baton, and was stunned to see Sara.

"Sara?" She gasped surprised.

Sara sneered as she struck at Dinah. Dinah brought up her baton in self-defense but Sara easily overwhelmed her and Dinah could do nothing but block Sara's strikes, having no room to attack.

"Guess this isn't as easy as attacking a middle-aged man who isn't even trying to fight back, huh?!" Sara sneered and Dinah winced.

This gave Sara an opening and she took it. She swept past Dinah's defenses and landed another blow on the side of Dinah's head. While Dinah was distracted from that blow, Sara slide down and sent a powerful kick to Dinah's ankles. Dinah was thrown on her back, crying on it pain as Sara then sent a powerful kick into her side. Sara did this twice more before kneeling down, Grabbing Dinah's hair roughly, and slamming it violently into the ground. Growling, Sara lifted her face so Dinah's brown eyes were staring into her stormy, rage filled blue ones.

"When Ollie first found you, you were a would be assassin," Sara growled, "fighting a one woman war that likely would've gotten you killed. You said fuck you to him multiple times, but he still gave you a chance, gave you a road to redemption. And how do you repay him? By turning your back on him, by making him your enemy."

"He betrayed us first!" Dinah protested.

"He needed to know if one of you was betraying him. And guess what? One of you was." Sara sneered.

"And he responded by putting Rene in the hospital." Dinah sneered and Sara stared at her incredulously.

"Are that arrogant or just plain stupid? Ollie was holding back, way back, because he didn't want to hurt you guys. He told Rene multiple times to stay down and Rene didn't listen. And he still felt guilty about that, despite the fact that Rene, you, and Curtis clearly don't feel any guilt about what you did to my father or Dig."

"They were trying to protect a murderer!" Dinah protested.

"Vigilante, or Vince or whatever you call him, was a murderer to. Do those people he killed as Vigilante suddenly not matter?" Sara snarled and Dinah glared but remained silent.

Suddenly, Sara reached out and took Dinah's mask off. Sara let her go as she stood up.

"This mask was my sister's," Sara said as she looked down at the mask, "she was kind, compassionate, one of the best people I knew. Much better than me or Ollie. And you…you are not fit to carry her mantle."

"And I suppose Black Siren is!" Dinah snarled.

"I don't know if any part of my sister is in there, but at least Ollie and my dad are trying to reach her. You, you clearly know nothing of compassion or remorse. Being Black Canary is more than just dressing up and going out at night, kicking criminal ass. You are no different that Helena Bertinelli," Sara turned away from Dinah, walking over to the edge of the rooftop, "I'm going to be sticking around for a while. If you or your team try to interfere in Ollie's business again, I'll take you down. Permanently I can't stop you from going out at night, but you will not do it as Black Canary. I'll die before I let you taint my sister's legacy with your actions."

Sara then jumped off the edge of the roof top, leaving Dinah glowering at her.

 **So, I decided to watch Arrow this week simply because I wanted to see if Oliver would kick the asses of those self-righteous little pricks. But god, are those three on drugs? Because god, how they still think that they are better than Oliver, that somehow, they have the moral high ground is astonishing after what they did to Diggle. They crossed a major line in this episode.**

 **Oh, let's not forget the fact that Oliver, who has shown to be able to take on Slade, Malcolm, and Prometheus, now needs Diggle's help to take on people not half as skilled.**

 **But one thing this episode confirmed to me is that Dinah Drake is unworthy of being Black Canary. Being Black Canary is about more than just being a good fighter. It's also about being compassionate. Laurel has an infinite amount of compassion, even for those who severely wrong her or her family. Oliver and Sara come to mind. Those two betrayed her in a deeply personal way. Now, forgiving them is one thing, but to let them back into her life the way she did speaks to Laurel's character. I don't know that I would've been able to do that personally. She also showed compassion for Nyssa, despite the fact that Nyssa had kidnapped her mother and the fact that Laurel initially blamed Nyssa and Ra's for Sara's death.**

 **By comparison, I cannot think of a single moment in season five or the episodes that I have seen in season six where Dinah has shown any compassion to anyone. In this single episode, Black Siren showed Quentin more compassion than I have ever seen Dinah show anyone. Now whether that was for show or not is up to debate, but at this point, I think Black Siren would make a better Black Canary than Dinah. And she's a villain! To attempt to murder someone in cold blood, to betray and torture people (Which is what Team Snowflake did to Diggle), all in the name of revenge tarnishes Laurel's legacy.**

 **So, in conclusion, Dinah is not worthy of carrying on Laurel's mantle. I want Oliver or Sara to tell her that, to strip hero of the Black Canary mantle, but this is likely as good as I'll get. So, thanks writers for confirming to me that Arrow is beyond saving.**


End file.
